


【普鲁莉可】日有所思

by V2O5



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V2O5/pseuds/V2O5
Summary: 在陷入昏睡前，莉可想：我就要饿死了。
Relationships: Prushka (Made in Abyss)/Riko (Made in Abyss)
Kudos: 1





	【普鲁莉可】日有所思

**Author's Note:**

> 有弹药箱描写。

得到白笛，莉可一行抵达了深渊六层。传说中的来无回之都遍布着从未见过的巨大植物和猛兽，他们在其中穿行一天一夜，却没有找到食物和水源。

先休息一下吧，娜娜奇提议。于是雷古用手编织出一张网，莉可趴在生骸怀中，在极度饥渴中昏沉地睡去。在她的梦中，有人端来了一碗香气扑鼻的汤。

她实在太饿了，不管不顾地端起来，囫囵喝了下去——非常美味，汤汁浓稠，里面还有炖得酥烂的肉，她差点咬掉自己的舌头。

喝完一碗，莉可才发现碗底残留的汤是粉红色的。餐桌中央放着熟悉的铁盒，盖子开着，粘稠的汤汁正断断续续地往外流。

吃饱了吗？一个熟悉的声音问道。不够的话，这里还有哦。普鲁修卡出现在她面前，端起铁盒，往她手中的空碗中倾倒。少女摸摸她的头发，露出一个怜惜的微笑：饿坏了吧。

莉可打了个寒颤，唰地站起来，后退一步，打翻了椅子。手一抖，汤碗落在地上，溅出一片粉色的海，普鲁修卡站在当中，像夏日阳光下的冰淇淋一样融化——

双腿一软，莉可跪在地上，捂住嘴，发了疯似的呕吐起来……

她猛然惊醒，发现自己不知何时把胸前的白笛塞进了嘴里，下颌酸得发疼，口涎顺着嘴角流到衣领。雷古和娜娜奇还睡着，莉可恍惚地坐起身，把白笛吐出来，喉咙口隐约泛上一丝腥甜——和梦中汤汁的味道别无二致。


End file.
